


Owltober 1st: Favorite Character

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda(Mentioned), Gen, King(mentioned), Lilith(Mentioned), Owltober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Luz loves October
Series: Owltober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Owltober 1st: Favorite Character

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Owltober fic. No beta reader, just slapped this together in about 30 minutes. Enjoy!

Luz awoke on the first day of October, or Spooktober as she liked to call it, and after a few seconds of waking up remembered what day it was. She practically jumped out of bed, a startled King fell over in the process. Luz quickly ran into the restroom and got ready for the day. As she did she looked out the window, and saw the changing colors of the trees that reminded her so much of fall back home but still with that Boiling Isles charm. Every tree seemed to change different colors so as she looked out onto the forest it reminded her of a rainbow, the colors mingled and clashed in the best ways.

After she changed into her clothes for the day—a longer pair of jeans, a sturdy pair of boots, a thick long sleeved sweater in the colors of her usual cat hoodie, and a tight knit beanie that Eda had made for her—she bounded downstairs, shouted a quick hi to Eda and Lilith before she burst outside. She ran through the woods, the familiar yet unique scent of fall in her nose, the wonderful crunch of leaves filled her ears, the autumn wind blew across her face.

Luz loved autumn, and she loved October the most. She was always weird but October, and halloween specifically, was when everybody finally broke from their normal shells and decided to be a little weird, just for a little bit. With the other kids dressed up as anything and everything, it suddenly wasn’t so weird when Luz came into school dressed up as Azura. Some of her best memories were of fall; long walks through the woods, cuddled up with her mom in front of the television to watch horror movies, the one time she ate so halloween candy she just fell asleep in the living room, the pleasant warm flavor of pumpkin spice returning to the world for a month. She was always happy here on the Boiling Isles, it was everything she never knew she truly wanted, but October just made it all the better.

Eventually she found a clearing, the leaves covered the ground in a thick carpet. She spun around a few times and eventually landed on the ground. She closed her eyes and took in the experience of Fall around her. The chirrups of some forest creature, the whistle of the wind through the trees, the soft crunches of the leaves underneath her, the warm scent of home that carried here all the way from the Owl House. She sighed to herself and rested there for a few minutes while she allowed all the nervous energy usually so pent up to just relax away into the leaves around her.

Eventually Luz got up, dusted off her outfit, and walked back to the Owl House. She came inside to a warmth that, while always present, seemed magnified by the season. She excitedly walked over to Eda, asking about any seasonal activities that might be coming up. They sat around for a while and talked about the season, cups of warm cider in their hands. It was a Saturday, they had nowhere to be. So Luz just sat, her heart swollen with warmth and love, happy once again to have found a place she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
